


Meant to Be

by braimehaikus



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Dunk and Egg, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25166005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braimehaikus/pseuds/braimehaikus
Summary: Ser Duncan the Tall and Lady Rohanne Webber,Brienne of Tarth and Jaime Lannister,It was meant to be.
Relationships: Duncan "Dunk" the Tall/Rohanne Webber, Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	Meant to Be

**Kindred spirit sense**

**The coincidental past lives**

**Kiss reincarnate**

****

**Author's Note:**

> Brienne is the descendant of Dunk  
> Jaime is the descendant of Lady Rohanne and they had a romance in the Dunk and Egg stories by George R.R. Martin


End file.
